Derek
'Derek '''is a child of Nyx and the one of the last remaining sane people on the earth. After the devestation of the earth, due to many unknown reasons. He was shown to have survive along with his youngest sister, Alice. He is very protective and caring towards his remaing sister, and would do anything to insure her survival. He would rather die himself than to go through the pain of seeing her die. Although, he is a demigod, he doesn't know much about his mother, due to her not being told in many myths. Nyx is also known to many as one of the Anceint Goddess alongside Gaea, Tartarus, Erebos, Pontus and many others. Nyx also seems to be almost as powerful as Chaos herself, due to darkness being a reference when it comes to ''the evil ones or'' the wicked''. Background Derek is known to be the eldest of his three siblings. He has a brother that is known to be two years younger than him and then there are two younger sisters (including Alice). When he was three years old he was shown to dislike his younger brother, due to the fact that he was neglected by his father alongwith his stepmother. Derek was known to be a very crafty young man, and also took up martial arts combat when he was seven. Derek was always known to be defeated by his friend, Samantha, who also was in his Martial Arts class. By the time he was nine, his step mother died and his youngest sister was only four. Alice never got to know the affection of a mother, and so Derek began to take care of his youngest sister. When he was twelve he was shown to care deeply for his youngest sister than that of his younger brother of simi-younger sister. He also was shown to have difficulty comprehending what he saw. He saw various monsters and had horrible nightmares. Derek also had trouble in school and as a result, his above average grades dropped down to C's and D's. Derek never experienced monster attacks, although he had nightmares of having monster attacks, and the cause of his house being torched during the time period he was in school. Derek experienced the death of his family when he was Fifthteen years old, and was left alone to raise his youngest sister, Alice at the young age of ten. Personality Derek is shown to be a protective family man. He cares deeply about his remaining sister, Alice and because of this, he tends to be very careful with her. He is shown being around her all the time, and when not being capable of escorting her someplace, he becomes very depressed and thinks about scary things. Although, this is his current personality, when he was younger he didn't care much about family, due to his family excluding him from many things, along with him feeling as if his father didn't want him around. Derek was often shown to hate his siblings and would rather have them never exist than him be invisible all the time. It wasn't until his step-mother died that he changed heart. He began to realize that his youngest sister had never experienced pain of loss, and tried his best to show her the good of life. Derek also seems to be very merciless when ofters act in a rash way, this could be due to his time living in a world without hope and under death and sorrow. Description Normal Derek is normally described with shaggy long black hair and red eyes, due to his mother giving him the Blessing of Nyx. He is often shown sporting a long black cloak that seems to resemble that of a Captain class Shinigami (Soul Reaper) Outfit. He is also shown to sport dark denims and a neon colored t shirt underneath. He is also shown to be at time sporting finger-less leather gloves. (The reason for the gloves are unknown) Blessing of Nyx Forme Derek at this point in time is shown being wrapped up from his torso, with a gray mummifying tape along with his black hair getting extremely long and him radiating dark power that incases the right side of his entire body. The tape only stretches arcoss up until his left arm, but leaves his left arm completely bare. This blessing is also shown to inhance his speed, his strength and also he radiates beyond godly power. If not cautioned he could put kill people based of just a look. Abilities Weaknesses When using his Blessing of Nyx Forme, Derek is shown to have a time-limit in which he can use all this power, and due to it being a divine gift from his mother, when he uses far too much of it, he will have to wait a supstantial amount of time before it comes back. It varies for many. It could be anything from a few mintues to a few days. If he uses this far too many times he could also shorten his lifetime by a substantial amount, resulting in death. Umbrakinesis When using his blessing, Derek is capable of using shadows and dark matter as a substance itself. This also allows him to shield himself and forge weapons out of thing air. Although he doesn't know how he uses the weapons or where they come from it is possible that they are coming from the Egyptian Storage Unit located within the Duat. Swordsmenship Although, he has no prior swordsmenship practice, he has taken martial arts and has noticed that its sword fighting is a lot like, Martial Arts with swords. He does know how to incorperate many fighting moves into his battles and as aresult has very unique fighting pros. He also has taught his sister how to defend herself with a sword although not knowing how he does know how to use one. Weapon Umbrakinesis Before having known about his heritage, Derek had never faught with weapons before. He also still seems stubborn enough to try and handle things with his fist. Although he doesn't known much about sword fighting. Derek did do well when he was forced to use on thanks to the powers of Umbrakinesis: His ability to control and tame the shadows. His powers and divinity on it, might be due to him being a son of Nyx. He also seems to have a connection to the Duat, which is mysteriously connected to him and Egyptian Mythology. Relationships Alice She is shown to be his youngest and remaining sister alive, due to his family dying off. The two are shown to be very close and Derek also seems to be very protective over her. He cares so much that he seems to have raised her. Ever since his step mother died, he has been shown to have a deep care for her in hopes that she never grew up feeling the pain of loss. He also seems to act-like a good friends at times. Nyx Although, he has never met Nyx, it seems like she does seem to be on good terms with her son, because of the fact that she blessed him with the gift of darkness. Nyx also seems to enjoy the fact that Derek cares deeply about his last sister, Alice. Stories The story will be linked on this page bellow. Dark Hour Creator Beikeiai17 (talk) 02:39, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Category:Children of Nyx Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Male Category:Greek Demiprogenoi Category:Demiprotogenoi